Final Dawn
by Chaotic Serenity
Summary: What exactly goes on in the minds of evil before they make the final strike? A view from Cell before the fateful confrontation between him and the Z-warriors. A submission for Biowolf's challenge, an offer I couldn't resist. One of my rarer works, not


_Author's Notes: _This is for Biowolf's Cell challenge.I really shouldn't be doing this, I'm working on my own epic, but I figured, hey, it'll give me a break in between to think of what to do.

**Warnings: **I don't know, violence, language?Your looking into an android bent of the destruction of the world, what do you expect?

**Obligatory Disclaimer:**I do not own Cell or any of the other characters in DBZ, they are all copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and a bunch of other people.

  


# Final Dawn

As the blood-red sun rises over the fallen city, I have to smile as it signals the end of my waiting.For years have I awaited, yearned for this moment, as it eluded me for years after I was born.As the pure magnificence of this moment fills my heart, a sheer thrill of pleasure emanates from my whole being.For on this day, Earth's greatest warriors will pit themselves against the most magnificent being in all existence and history, myself. 

Perhaps a quick introduction of myself is in order.My name is Cell, warrior among warriors, most powerful of all beings, perfection its greatest form.My creator was an ingenious man by the name of Gero, whose dream of ultimate power is what gave to this world such a excellent model for perfection as myself.In a way, perhaps I can consider him my father.My first years of awareness and existence, even after he had been killed by the very beings which make me whole, his voice is what led me on my quest.That is, my quest for faultlessness.Already I had at my disposal, and integrated into my very being, the DNA of humans, Nameksei-jins, Ice-jin, and greatest of all, the last of the Saiya-jin warriors.

For years, I searched in my own time for the elusive androids Juuhachigou and Junannagou, only to find myself wretchedly disappointed to find that the boy, Trunks, had destroyed them some years earlier.Revenge is a dish best served raw, and Trunks did indeed pay for the anguish he caused me.I must thank the boy, though; his mother's time machine became quite an asset in my search to reach my full potential.Bulma was quite the fiery one, as was her son, but their deaths at my hands were only a miniscule passing in the grandeur of my full intentions.

I am perfection now, thanks to the mastermind of Bulma, the foolish pride of Junannagou, and the stubbornness and fear of Juuhachigou.Although this planet is one with a majority that tends to depend upon the strong while they hide behind the safety their own weakness provides for them, there are a few veritable ones born with a feistiness in their hearts that. In the end, I could not help but honor their tenacity with my generous decision to hold this tournament, the Cell Games.Let them fight, they will soon understand the full magnitude of my power, and then they, like all others, will be forced to bow before me as the rightful leader and ruler of this planet.I do not think myself a tyrant.After all, does not perfection deserve to be praised and admired by all?

Son Goku…Oh how await the battle that will be had between us.I am eager to experience what new techniques the man has mastered in the ten days I have given him to enjoy before my final conquest over him.I suppose I am being somewhat supercilious, after all, he is considered a man of miracles and impossibilities, now isn't he?In that sense I give him my respect, I revere his refusal to give into my demands.

Yet, even as his words speak of victory and a brighter future, I feel that he understands what I have known from the beginning.Today, I can expect to face off with him in a battle that will go down in history as the supreme clash of power in the path of history.Compared to what today holds, the fight on Nameksei was child's play.Only one of us will come out victorious, still breathing in the sweet sensations life brings us all.That victor will be me; I can feel it in the black being of my heart, and the darkness of inner soul.The Saiya-jin will be remembered as the one warrior to give the Earth the greatest sacrifice, his own life, but he will still be gone, and I will be here to do with Earth as I please.

Perhaps I will have a little fun before I end it all, maybe kill his son, friends, and the people he has sworn to protect before I end his own life.Perhaps, then again, Vegeta is so much fun to play with at times.Trunks also has his own coming, both he and his father will pay the price for wasting my time while they protected Juuhachigou and trying to stop destiny itself.

Yes, that is what today is, what my perfection is. Destiny, Kame the utter sound of the world is breathtaking.Destiny can indeed be spontaneous and slow coming, misunderstood and loathed.I feel quite at kin with it. Like destiny, I am the ultimate decision maker in this game I play.I am not a god; I am not quite that arrogant, but I come far closer then any else will for centuries to come.Beauteous life is really; I am one of the few that realize how glorious it truly is.

Today I will be triumphant, it is feeling that had no need to be programmed into me like the cells which form me; it was a trait that was there to begin with.I bathe in the untainted joy such knowledge brings, and I continue to watch as the sun as it rises slowly.It is almost as if the celestial body itself is afraid to greet the new day.I lick my lips in anticipation; it is a beautiful day indeed.


End file.
